Slave to Love Merge with Fatal Attraction pending
by Princess Brigant
Summary: Merging of S2L and 'michellesbelles' adopted story Fatal Attraction. A dark and twisted Bill succeeds in procuring Sookie to be the Queens pet and destroys all that she holds dear. Her life as a pet is pure hell until she's rescued by Eric who was drawn to her from the very start. Dark start but with the help of Eric and Godric she sees a HEA. *WARNING - DARK THEMES/LEMONS* - AU
1. Chapter 1

**Slave to Love**

A/N: Hi there! To anyone who's currently reading my first fanfic 'Dark vs Light:Day vs Night', don't worry - I am very much dedicated to getting more chapters out. I've been sick this week and unable to focus enough to write new chapters. This story has been gathering dust for a while and was only going to be a one shot, but if the response is good I will make it grow. So, with limited brain capacity, I've edited it and would like to encourage you to offer Sookie a shoulder to cry on, a couple of painkillers and Viking in shining armour to orgasm away the hurt. This story will start off a little dark as she is taken against her will to be the queen's pet, but will quickly brighten up with the appearance of our favourite blonde vampire. It starts near the beginning of the books/TB after Sookie has been attacked by the Rattrays at Merlotte's but then takes a very AU route. I hope you enjoy this story, if I get a good enough response I will continue on to make it a fully fledged story as our couple have a lot of potential. I warn you in advance of scenes that maybe be uncomfortable for some to read, This is a mature story and therefore, you should be prepared for sex, violence and bad language (naughty Eric).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sookie winced in pain as she was shoved back into her cell naked and limping after the Were guards had dragged her from Andre's chamber upon his command, as soon as he'd had his fill of her.

She stumbled towards the shower that was in the corner of her 12' x 10' prison, the concrete of the floor hard on her aching feet after having to wear ridiculously high heels all night, every night. The cold shower beat down in her face and body, washing away dried blood and semen that had crusted onto her skin during the eight hours that she had to endure the abuse from the queen's child. The water stung her open wounds, but the numbness of cold was welcome, it was all she felt these days. Her life was a no-life; an endless cycle of misery that crushed her spirit from within.

Her every limb ached, her head pounded from low blood pressure from being repeatedly fed upon and her skin was covered in bites and bruises. The agony from Andre's repeatedly forceful invasions of her body was excruciating, but she just had to endure it. There were no painkillers to numb her damaged insides and no doctors to check for damage; the doctor was only called if a bone was broken or she passed out. She knew she was torn and bruised internally, and that the evil vampire that did this to her would give her only three days to recover before he inflicted his dominance over her again.

Lifting her arm painfully to remove the showerhead and so she could attempt to wash his seed from her orifices, she aimed the jet of water between her legs. Whimpering in discomfort, she inhaled sharply as she steeled herself for this necessary task. She didn't care that his semen had healing properties and that if she didn't flush it away, she would heal quicker. She wanted every trace of him eradicated, she wanted the reminder of the pain, it was what fuelled her hatred of him and kept her fighting him. Andre's rage only grew when she refused to submit to him and enjoy his rough form of sex, which only served to make him fuck her more brutally. He would pin her down more forcefully, nearly breaking her bones as he pounded into her at vampire speed. She would never stop fighting him…she hated him as much as she hated the queen…and Hadley. Hadley was the reason she was here and so despised her bimbo cousin with vehemence.

As she allowed the water to run over her body, causing a pink stream to flow down the drain, Sookie remembered back to the painful night three months ago when Bill came to her house to meet her gran and Jason. It was a recurring living nightmare that she re-enacted in her mind every night, possibly in the hopes that one time the vision would change and she'd wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

Three months ago, she'd been excited to introduce Bill to gran, but her Gran had been even more excited about meeting somebody who had experienced the Civil War era first hand, and the fact he was a vampire and relative of one of the oldest families in Bon Temps was just the icing on the cake for her. Bill had seemed the perfect southern gentleman, just like something from an old movie. He was polite and charming to her and her gran and after they had saved each other from mortal peril at the hands of the Rattrays, her admiration of him only grew and a romantic connection seemed inevitable. Sookie had always been a sucker for romance…

When Bill had insisted that he accompany her to Fangtasia where she wanted to try and glean some information as to who might be responsible for the deaths of two women in Bon Temps, she had been grateful for his chivalrous offer which had made her even more enamoured with him. He'd told her that he would have to say that she belonged to him, as in the vampire world, humans could be claimed and he didn't want anyone else to lay claim to me. Of course, being naïve and innocent, she found this very flattering. She had found a man that she couldn't hear and that wanted and desired her, and it helped that he was sophisticated and well-mannered.

Fangtasia had been scary, not just because of the vampires, but because of how every human was pathetic and sordid. The place reeked of death and desperation. She had come away without any information to help Jason, who had been accused of the murders; except for the fact that they had both victims had tried to capture the attention of Eric Northman.

Eric Northman, the owner of the bar had been incorrigible in his flirtation with her and although she was happy to be with Bill, she couldn't stop herself from being attracted to him. He was just the most gorgeous man she had ever seen; blonde haired and blue eyed, tall and muscular like an athlete and with an aura of power that really turned her on. His attentions were hard to resist and she couldn't help but blush from his continued innuendo and propositions. She had been blissfully unaware that Eric could have just taken her from Bill, being an old and important vampire; a 'Sheriff' Bill had told her.

He had been very grateful and more than a little intrigued when Sookie had informed him that a vampire was feeding illegally on the premises, unwittingly revealing her telepathy and making the blonde hunk all the more interested in her. Bill had looked furious that she had told Eric of her gift and she should have taken more notice of his reaction at the time and how it had scared her.

Eric's interest in her telepathy and his continued flirting with her had been the last straw for Bill, so as a result of him losing his temper he was thrown off the premises, leaving Sookie inside alone until she felt the need to excuse herself. Well, she hadn't exactly been alone…Eric Northman and his child Pam sat with her, quizzing her on whether she really was Bill's human and how she would be better off with them. _If only_ she had accepted their advances…things might be different.

A couple of nights later she found out how very different things could be. That particular night, gran had welcomed Bill into their home and listened eagerly to his stories. Jason, on the other hand, was harder to please. He didn't like vampires at all and was very sceptical of Bill, so when Jason had taken me aside to warn me that he had a bad feeling about my new beau, he had unknowingly allowed Bill to hear every word of warning her brother uttered. It was then that Bill struck like a snake.

In a flash, he had broken her gran's neck, killing her instantly and then had Jason by the throat up against the wall. She had screamed but remembered how she just stood frozen on the spot in pure shock and terror, unable to do a thing to help her brother who was going blue in the face as he thrashed in Bill's grip. She watched stunned and immobile as Bill glamoured Jason into submission, making him assist Bill in her abduction. As far as Jason was concerned, she was a stranger to him and he was happy to tie me up and throw me in the trunk of Bill's car. No amount of protestation or fighting helped me that night. Gran was left for dead on the living room floor as the house was set alight by Jason who, she later found out, had perished in the fire.

Bill had found out quickly that she couldn't be glamoured and so had to resort to knocking her out to keep her from giving away her presence in the trunk. Sookie was sure that her inability to be glamoured wouldn't go down well with whomever she was being taken to.

When she was presented in front of the queen of Louisiana, Sookie discovered first hand the force of the queen's wrath when she discovered that Sookie wouldn't willingly join her harem of pets or assist her telepathy. She was beaten and fed upon brutally, before being thrown in a cell that had now been her home for the last six months. Before she was set upon and before she had the chance to question why her cousin Hadley was sitting at the queens feet dressed like a hooker, she had dipped into her cousin's mind, finding with shock and hurt, the ugly truth of betrayal.

* * *

Shivering from cold now, Sookie turned off the shower and used the one small towel she was supplied with to gently pat her body dry. She knew that the guards could see her through the camera in her room, but she didn't care. Being naked and exposed in the most mortifying way to others had become a daily occurrence and at some point she had lost all semblance of modesty.

Her cell had no bars, just solid walls with no window to see out of, she only knew what time of day it was when the guard would come to get her for her audience with the vampires. She kept vampire hours now and her skin was suffering for the lack of sunlight and vitamins. After a month or so, she had lost her golden tan and her hair hung limply down her back. Her weight dropped, leaving her at a size that many women today seemed to aspire to, but it wasn't Sookie's preference. She had loved her curves and had never felt the need to diet. Over and over again, she heard in the minds of her admirers' how much they preferred a woman with 'something to get hold of'. Sookie had had a voluptuous bosom, curvy hips and bottom and a tummy that was flat, but not so much that her hipbones stuck out. Now, they did just that and she had lost her curves. She had also lost the will to live.

The only time she fought for her life, was when she was with Andre. The queen was generally quite gentle with her, but her child was brutal. These were the only two that were allowed to touch her and feed from her. They devoured her body and her blood as much as her health allowed, which was saying something. Her health had deteriorated so much that her periods had stopped completely; she had terrible dark circles under her eyes and almost constant pain from being brutally abused twice a week.

Opening the steel locker that held her meagre selection of clothes, she pulled out a plain white t-shirt and some grey jogging pants. She didn't bother with underwear as it chafed her sore skin too much and a bra just dug into her bruised ribs. Lying down carefully on the thin mattress of the camp style bed, she curled into a ball and asked God why he was so cruel as to keep her alive. She prayed for him to take her away from it all, but he never did, so every night she just cried herself to sleep remembering the night that changed her life.

She had no idea what time it was, but somebody human was stroking her hair trying to rouse her from sleep. It was Hadley, she could tell by the immature tone of her thoughts and the numerous blanks from being repeatedly glamoured. It was only the second time they had spoken without the vampires being around. After the first time, she vowed never to speak to her cousin again.

"Fuck off Hadley." Sookie mumbled, still dozy.

"Come on Sookie, don't be like that! You've hardly said a word to me since you came here." Hadley's whiny voice pissed her off more than she could say. Never ever, had she thought that her cousin could be such a waste of human skin.

"What part of 'Fuck Off' don't you understand? And you know why I don't talk to you!" She spat, sitting up suddenly, her tone ice-cold.

"Sook, come on…things could be so much better if you just tried to enjoy life here. You really do bring punishment upon yourself. You need to show more respect…" Her cousin replied pleadingly.

Sookie snorted in disgust. Respect was earned and they had done _nothing_ to earn hers.

"Oh yes, things could be _so much better_ if I just let vampires fuck me and feed off me, brutalise me, use me and take my life away! It's all my own fault…_silly_ me." She spat sarcastically.

"They could Sook, you don't have to fight them…they would be good to you if you were willing and we could have _so much fun _together." Hadley really was clueless, a complete and utter airhead. She didn't even pick up on the part where Sookie said she was abused and imprisoned, even though they were sitting in her 'cell'.

"If I did that Hadley, it would make me a _whore_…just like you." Sookie fixed her cousin with a hard stare, not caring that the words hurt her kin. Hadley looked wounded and then defiant.

"I am NOT a _whore!_ The queen loves me! She gives me things…presents, not money." Sookie shook her head at the sheer stupidity coming out of Hadley's mouth.

"_Riiight_, so what exactly is the relationship between you and the queen, she's your lover right?" Hadley had no idea about where this line of questioning was leading her.

"Yes, that's right." Hadley answered proudly.

"So, do you give your lover presents too?" Sookie asked innocently.

"Well…no, because I don't have any money. But I give her my blood! Sophie-Anne says that's all she needs as she can buy whatever she wants." Hadley felt pleased and proud of herself, giving Sookie what she thought was a justifiable answer. Sookie just nodded in return, her features schooled.

"You have sex with her and with Andre…right?" Hadley frowned, not sure what Sookie was getting at. Of course she had sex with them.

"Yes, of course, she's my lover and Andre, well…he's just _fantastic_ in bed!" Hadley giggled girlishly; completely oblivious to the ordeal that Andre put her though. Sookie threw up in her mouth a little.

"OK. So do you have a job outside of the palace? You used to do waitressing didn't you?" Hadley was frowning now, wondering why Sookie was asking such a stupid question.

"A _job_? Why would I want _a job_? I live here for free; get all the clothes and stuff I want. Why on Earth would I go back to waitressing where I would have to work my butt off for a minimum wage?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh, I don't know…_freedom_ maybe? You're allowed your freedom aren't you Hadley?" Hadley's eyes met hers suspiciously. The penny was dropping, albeit slowly.

"Er…I…The queen don't like me leaving the palace, she says it's too dangerous, that people would want to hurt me 'cos I belong to her." Bingo, we were finally getting somewhere.

"_Right_, let me see if I've got this right." Sookie snarked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde bimbo in front of her and just noticing what her cousin was wearing, or not wearing really. What the hell? She had on a transparent negligee, which covered nothing _at all_, like it was the normal attire for a chat with the family. The queen evidently preferred Hadley in slutty lingerie. Lingerie that was red and black lace, crotchless, transparent and totally worthy of a prostitute. Of course, red and black lingerie could be lovely if the quality and style was right, but Hadley just looked like a whore and acted like one too. She dressed like this all the time and it reminded Sookie of some Texas whorehouse where the prostitutes wandered around in their lingerie like normal people did casual clothes.

When Sookie was summoned to the queen, she was given a an outfit to change into. Every night she got a new revealing 'costume', mostly they were pieces of lingerie or sexy sleepwear, in pure virginal white. Ironically, she wasn't virginal anymore… Andre had seen to that the first night she was given to him. The queen said she loved white with Sookie's tan, but now, the colour only emphasized her sickly pallor. They were always lace and silk and on any other occasion, Sookie might have thought them exquisite. It was the kind of underwear that you wore on your wedding day or for your honeymoon; not for parading around the queen's salon in front of god knows who.

This was exactly the point she was trying to make.

"The queen buys you everything you need and in return you give her and her child blood and sex because you have no money, but you enjoy it because you don't have to work… _except_ that you wouldn't be able to work because the queen won't let you out of the palace." Sookie reiterated.

"Yes, but…" Hadley went to protest, but I talked over her.

"Kept woman, Mistress, whatever you want to call it Hadley…you're still a whore. Gran would be _so_ ashamed of you…" Sookie spared her cousin no feelings. Hadley had sold her out shamelessly, therefore completely disregarding Sookie's own feelings. Tit-for-tat on this occasion was well and truly justified.

"Sook, how can you be such a bitch to me?" Hadley was crying now, the dig about gran was too much for her.

"Hadley, let me make this clear to you, as you are obviously too stupid to connect the dots. You only care about yourself, you live in a fantasy land where you don't have any independence and that's just fine because someone else pays for your life. You spread your legs and open your veins in thanks for your lazy, debauched life…" Every word was spat with venom and Hadley cringed away from her.

"You told the queen about my telepathy to impress her, not considering how my gift would be coveted. Before I came here in the trunk of Bill Compton's car, I might add. I was beaten, fed vampire blood, witnessed grans _murder_ and bound and gagged by my own glamoured brother and brought here _against my will_. I am now forced to read minds for the queen under threat that they will give me to the guards 'to play with' if I don't comply; the queen and Andre feed from me without my consent and leave me weak. Andre rapes me twice a week, leaving me bruised and covered in bites. He _sodomises_ me Hadley! I can barely walk…I have bite marks and scars all over my body…I haven't seen the sun in over three months because I am kept in this prison when I am not forced to 'play nice' with the vampires that you think are _so great_!" She was shouting at this point, drawing the attention of the guard, who stormed in the room but just waited, obviously thinking that there was something juicy to be heard.

Hadley was sobbing, her hands over her mouth. "No! You're lying! Gran and Jason are fine, they told me… I really thought that we could have fun together and Sophie-Anne is real interested in your gift Sook. I thought that you'd appreciate a bit of luxury. I knew you were put in here and that it wasn't that nice, I asked Sophie-Anne to give you a better room, but she said it was for your own safety…"

Sookie gripped her cousin's shoulders, none to gently. "Hadley, do you remember at all what happened the night I was brought here?" Sookie knew she didn't, Hadley had been glamoured in preparation and so she wouldn't get upset. She'd been told that Sookie had come willingly to keep her company and that the queen had done it for her happiness.

"Well…I, that night is kind of hazy. We had a kind of party, so I don't really remember…" Dizzy bitch! Sookie couldn't believe that this idiot slut was her kin.

"You were glamoured! They brought me here against my will, to use me as a telepath because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut. Bill Compton murdered gran and Jason in front of me! Now they are dead and I am a slave _thanks to you_!" Sookie was in her face and shoved her cousin against the wall. The guard still stood by, amused now that they were having a little catfight.

"No! You came willingly! Gran and Jason are fine they told me so, it's not true…" Hadley screeched hysterically.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE HADLEY! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE I'M WILLING?" Sookie pulled off her t-shirt, revealing her damaged body. Hadley squirmed, horrified at her cousins ravaged body.

"I can't be glamoured, I'm telling the truth…gran and Jason really are dead. Andre does this to me every few days and they both take more blood than is healthy." Sookie hissed in her face, and then returned to sit on her mattress.

Hadley stared at Sookie, wide-eyed and if the saying 'the eyes are the windows to the soul' was anything to go by, she was heartbroken. As it happened, Sookie could hear exactly what Hadley was thinking but most of it wasn't coherent. Her brain had been glamoured one too many times to resemble an intelligent human being.

"Get out." Sookie said harshly and Hadley ran from the cell.

"I _do_ love a good catfight…" The Were laughed sarcastically as he slammed her door behind him. Sookie bet he did, he was a were-panther so he probably watched his mother and sister going at it all the time.

Sookie said nothing and stayed on her bed, lost in her memories. She started to hum to herself as she curled up again, a song that gran used to sing to her in the night when she would wake from a night terror. Gran would be horrified at how things had transpired for her grandchildren and for a brief moment Sookie was glad she wasn't alive to witness their fates.

* * *

Soon after Hadley had left, food was delivered to her room but Sookie ignored it. She had reached a point where she had nothing to live for and eating was pointless. There seemed no way out of her cell or the palace. Her only hope was that Hadley would somehow dredge up some semblance of loyalty and help her out of this predicament, but no, her cousin might as well be dead too.

The Were who came to take her tray away just shrugged when he saw the uneaten items and left her to her misery. She stayed in her foetal position until she was summoned, standing weakly and undressing in front of the guard like required. Tonight she had a full lace white chemise that stretched over her breasts, showing her nipples off. It was low cut, so barely covered her bite ridden chest anyway and the hem came to just below her ass, revealing the bite marks on her inner thighs.

Sookie felt and looked disgusting, like raw meat in a butchers window. The clothing covered nothing but said everything. She was a possession, one that vampires could do what they liked with and if that meant displaying her 'goods', that's exactly what they'd do. The guard made her brush her hair back into a ponytail, so her neck was on show. _Great_, more bite marks to show off. She slipped the high heeled satin boudoir slippers on and was dragged out of her cell.

She hoped that the queen was so pissed at her for upsetting Hadley, that she would just kill her, but when she entered the grand salon she was met by a smiling queen and her cousin. Hadley had been glamoured into a state of childish happiness and she skipped over to Sookie, taking her by the hands. Sookie barely registered the other vampire there; she didn't care and just kept her eyes down and stayed silent.

"Come on Sook, let's get somethin' to eat, the vampires have business to do." She whispered pointlessly.

Sookie just followed her cousin to a small table that was set up on the far side of the room. There were a couple of chairs and a table, so Sookie just sat herself down as Hadley picked at a small buffet and handed her a plate with fresh fruit on. She had no intention of touching any of it, so pushed it away from her. Her cousin was being completely nonchalant and tucked in to her fruit happily like the conversation they had earlier had never happened.

The queen was talking to a male vampire, but Sookie couldn't hear what they were saying, not that she was interested. She just sat quietly and waited until she was told to do whatever it was she had been summoned to do. After about ten minutes the queen called them over.

"Hadley, Sookie…come!" Hadley scurried over pulling Sookie with her, her eyes still downcast. She felt weak and sleepy, like she could faint. Lack of food would do that to you, along with depleted blood in your veins. Good, she hoped she would pass out before they could inflict whatever sick pleasure they had planned for her.

"Sheriff, you have proven yourself to be a loyal and worthy servant by thwarting the King of Mississippi's takeover attempt and I hereby would like to offer you my most prized asset. Do with her as you wish, but DO NOT drain her." Sookie didn't care that she was being offered to another, surely nobody could be worse than Andre and if they were, she hoped they would drain her accidentally.

"Your majesty is most generous, I thank you." The vampire sheriff replied smugly. His voice tugged on her memory. She had heard that deep, accented voice before.

The queen gripped her arm and pushed her over to him where she fell into his rock hard chest. He gripped her arms to hold her against him and when Sookie looked up and met his eyes; there was recognition from both of us. Recognition and shock. It was the vampire from Fangtasia. Northman…Eric Northman from Fangtasia. The same vampire that had flirted with her only days before Bill destroyed her life.

"Have fun you two!" The queen trilled as she slipped her arm around Hadley's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eric turned Sookie and put his arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the queen's salon. He needed to get to his suite quickly before the queen realised her mistake. How could she be so stupid?

The shock he felt but had so wisely hidden at seeing the woman of his dreams, _yes he had dreamt about her many times, _living the life of the queens pet chilled him to the core. Is this where she had been all this time? Why was she here, was she a fangbanger now? _NO_. He was pretty sure that Sookie was not the fangbanger type.

After she had disappeared from Bon Temps the night her family home had burned down, nobody heard from her again. He had wanted to request her assistance with reading some humans that were dealing 'V', but when he had gone to her home, it was mere rubble and ash. Nobody knew what had happened to her as they only found two bodies in the debris, those of her brother and her grandmother. Strangely enough, it was around the same time that Bill Compton left the area.

The point was moot for the moment, as he fully intended to find out the answers before taking Sookie away with him and make her his own pet. There was no way he was leaving her here, now that he had found her again. He laughed internally that the queen had unwittingly given him her prized telepath and that she had only meant 'just for the night', but she incongruously didn't specify that and now he was going take advantage of her grave error.

When he first saw Sookie enter the queen's court, he had to quickly school his features. She looked almost zombie like; fragile and pale, a mere whisper of the voluptuous goddess that graced Fangtasia a few months ago. _What had they done to her_? He would have to wait to ask that question, as a guard was waiting to escort them to his guest chamber.

They walked quickly along the elaborately decorated hallway that seemed to go on for miles. It was just his luck that Bill _fucking _Compton was coming the other way, on his way to brownnose the queen no doubt. As Bill caught his eye, his lip curled up in derision and when they were nearly upon each other, he glanced over to Sookie with a leer.

The last time he had seen Sookie Stackhouse she was Compton's, but that was definitely _not_ the case now. The truth clicked into place as he realised that Bill was the queen's 'procurer' and that he had relocated to Bon Temps under the guise of taking over his ancestral home. Meeting Sookie and claiming her had been orchestrated and now she was here, in the queen's palace and not enjoying it by the looks of her. Bill had most likely procured her for her telepathy, abducted her and destroyed her home, killing her family in the process. It was something that Eric ruefully admitted he had done in the past, but not without justification; there was none here. Sookie was an innocent victim, caught up in the harsh and depraved world of vampires now. Fuck! He knew he should have claimed Sookie for himself that night at Fangtasia.

Rousing himself from his revelation, he addressed the slimy bastard. "Compton." He felt Sookie stiffen under his grip.

"_Sheriff_. I see you are being rewarded tonight…and with Andre's sloppy seconds, how…_appropriate_." Bill sneered disrespectfully.

Eric growled at the younger vampire. "You would do well not to respect your elders Compton! If you don't be careful I will teach you some respect and I don't give a fuck if you are half way up the queen's backside!" His tone was menacing, but not loud enough to draw attention to them. At his words Sookie looked up sharply at Bill and spat in his face which made Eric smirk at the feisty young woman. She still had a whisper of fight left in her then.

Bill incredulously ignored Eric's threat and turned to his 'Ex'.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. Whatever would your _grandmother_ think of your manners?" He drawled mockingly, wiping her spittle from his eye.

"She would have thought that spitting at you was unladylike, but seeing as I'm not a lady any you're not a gentleman, she'd say I should knee you in the balls too." She spat vehemently. As amusing as it was to see Bill verbally abused, Eric needed to get Sookie back to his room without further delay.

"That's right, you're no lady, just a whore now…" Sookie went to knee him like she said, but Eric restrained her.

"Come on Sookie, we have more _pleasant_ things to be doing than talking to cretins like Bill." Sweeping Sookie into my arms, we left Compton and the guard in our wake, not bothering to wait for some sarcastic retort.

* * *

The guard caught up with them, but there was no need, Eric knew where his room was as he had stayed as a guest before. Dismissing him, he opened the door to his suite and slammed it closed behind them, finally locking it securely. He lowered Sookie to her feet and catching her eyes, signalled to her to keep quiet as scanned the room for cameras or bugs. It was standard practice for monarchs to monitor their guest's activities; they were a suspicious sort and trusted nobody but their own children. He found one bug and camera in the headboard of the bed. Huh, somebody was a voyeur and if he had to hazard a guess at whom, it would be Andre. Sick bastard that he was.

Sookie looked fit to drop as she swayed on her feet and Eric couldn't help but wonder what on earth she had been through. He picked her up once again and deposited her on the bed, removing her ill fitting shoes. Crouching in front of her, he looked up to meet her eyes, fully intent on glamouring the facts from her to speed things up.

"Just get it over with Eric…please?" She sounded so resigned, so forlorn. Her lack of fight tugged at something deep within him.

"Sookie, what happened to you? How did you end up here?" He asked softly, taking one of her hands gently in his.

She looked down at her feet, away from his gaze, her lip was quivering and her breathing was laboured. Her whole body trembled now and he couldn't help but notice that she had an array of bruises and fang marks that marred nearly every patch of bare skin. She looked a shadow of the bright, innocent young virgin that he met before. When he had first seen her, he had thought her to be a glorious light in a dark sea of worthless cretins, a true beauty and he had wanted her for himself. Now she looked used, spent and thoroughly degraded. Her attire was a far stretch from the virginal summer dress he remembered her in. They had dressed her as an object in a garment that was intended to conceal nothing and only offered but a modicum of coverage. He also noticed that she had deep purple circles under her eyelids; the shining blue of her eyes that he remembered was dulled to matt.

Being a vampire, it was innate skill to be able to tell when enough blood had been taken from a human. Eric was alarmed to find that Sookie was weak from blood loss and very dehydrated. From the sound of her empty stomach, she hadn't eaten for days.

She still hadn't told him what he needed to know, so he went to the fridge where there was a stock of blood, but also some supplies for humans in case a vampire guest bought a human companion with them. He brought her a bottle of water and a granola bar and placed them in her hands.

Sookie looked at him with a frown. "I don't need these...not any more." It was his turn to frown now and she tried to shove them back at him.

"What do you mean 'not any more' Sookie?" He thought he knew, but wanted confirmation from her.

"Eat to live and live to be eaten…no thanks." The tone in her voice was morose and he knew that she meant to give up eating…she wanted to die. Anger surged through him at how the that bitch Sophie-Ann and her psycho child had broken this goddess with their unnecessarily harsh treatment. He wondered if the queen was remotely aware that her telepath's health had declined to this dangerous state. The queen was stubborn and often overlooked human frailties, but how could she not notice that a human was withering away before her very eyes?

"You are severely dehydrated and your heartbeat is irregular, you need nourishment Sookie. Take it." He said it more forcefully than he intended but he needed to get through to her.

"What do you care? Are you going to fuck me or what?" He was shocked by her reply; did she really think him as bad as all the others. No doubt Compton had painted a colourful picture of him enough to scare her off.

"I care because you are unwell and quite frankly Sookie, you are in no fit state to be fucked, _even if I wanted to_." Hell, I had wanted to fuck her so much when she approached me with that dick Compton. Her scent, her body and those eyes made his cock hard and he would have thrown her down and taken her on the stage of his club, had she not been 'Bills'. But now, seeing how frail and damaged she was, not even he; ruthless warrior Sheriff could be so heartless.

"Huh! I bet that's the first time you've ever turned down sex…am I _that_ repulsive?" She finished forlornly.

"Absolutely not, but you may be right about turning down sex. In these circumstances I feel it is appropriate for me to refrain. I do not take unwilling lovers Sookie and although when I first saw you I wanted to fuck you, now is not the time."

"You do realise that if you don't, I'll be punished?" She said this with resignation, like being punished was nothing out of the ordinary.

She would not be touched if he put into effect the plan that had cycloned through his mind in a mere second. Ever since leaving the queens presence he had been mentally scheming. This act of barbarism by the queen was just one step too far and now she would feel the full effect of his displeasure.

"You will not be harmed Sookie, I swear it. But I need to know…what has happened to you? The last time I saw you, you were with Bill and you told me about your telepathy. Is that why you're here?" He tried to meet her eyes, again hoping to glamour it out of her. He wanted to know if the queen had behaved illegally. It would be another strike against her and if he was going to go through with taking advantage of the queen's mistake, then this fact would help.

He did not agree with taking humans against their will, unless they had committed a crime against a vampire; and neither did the Authority. It was law that humans had to be willing donors or pets. Of course, they could be glamoured into agreeing but it didn't look like it was the case with Sookie. She sighed deeply and scooted back on the bed, resting her head on the pillows wearily.

"Glamour doesn't work on me Eric, so don't bother. But OK…I'll tell you." She dropped that little bombshell very matter of factly and it shocked Eric speechless. He had never encountered a human that could resist his glamour in all his thousand years. It must be something to do with her telepathy maybe. He would bet his fortune that it pissed off Andre a great deal. It was one of the only ways the poison dwarf could get women to fuck him; he was only moderately handsome and at only 5 feet 5 inches, he was the same height as his maker and nearly a foot shorter than Eric was.

Toeing his shoes off, he joined her on the bed and propped himself up against the headboard. Sookie turned on her side to face him and he tried hard not to focus on her cleavage, which was decidedly smaller but still alluring even with the bites. Without further prompt, Sookie began to tell him her tale.

"A few days after we were at Fangtasia, Bill came to my house to meet my gran and my brother Jason. One minute we were talking about history, the next Bill broke gran's neck and glamoured Jason into tying me up. He put me in the trunk and drove me here." Tears were streaming down her face and in a very human gesture, I stroked her tears away. She smiled awkwardly like it was something she hadn't done for a while.

"Did Bill tell you why he had done it?" My ire for Bill was growing now that my suspicion about Sookie's abduction had been confirmed.

"I didn't find out until he presented me to the queen and she welcomed me as her new pet telepath. My bitch cousin Hadley had told her about my…_ability_ and here I am…in hell."

"That means then that you are here, very much against your will and don't wish to remain, am I right?" He needed her confirmation in this and so he would be further justified in his rescue of her.

Sookie nodded in affirmation. Eric could only imagine what Andre put her through; he had heard stories about him being very rough with his lovers and very selfish. Eric enjoyed some bondage like the next vampire, but Andre took it to a whole new level…a sadistic one. He could see the evidence of that all over Sookie's once-perfect body.

"They have hurt you…a great deal?" Eric asked gently, trying to meet her eyes as he reached out a hand to her.

Being so patient and considerate with this woman was a whole new side of Eric; if it had been any other he would have fucked her twice already. But Sookie, she stirred something in his loins, something more than sexual attraction. He felt it the first time he laid eyes on her. She made him feel _something_…he didn't recognise the emotion but somehow he knew that she was going to change his life.

"Yes." She said in a timid voice, looking down at the bed covers.

"Do you hurt now?" He lifted her chin gently and looked deeply into her eyes, willing her to see that he was genuinely concerned.

She nodded and tears welled up in her eyes again. He hated it when women cried, it reminded him of when his mother and baby sister were killed by Edgington's wolves. They had cried and screamed until the life in them was snuffed out. It was a memory that would never fade.

"Where? Will you let me to heal you?" He surprised even himself at the offer of his sacred blood. Pam had been the only other to receive it and that had been when he turned her.

"You would give me your blood?" She looked confused, hesitant.

He nodded but then clarified. "In the circumstances I feel it is necessary. If you are agreeable, I would like you to make mine."

"But what about the queen? Won't she be angry that you are claiming me, is that allowed?" She asked ingenuously.

"Sookie, you need to trust me on this. I have wanted you for many months now and now that I have found you here, I will not let you go again. The queen made a grave error earlier that will allow me to remove you from the palace and make you mine. But first, I would like to heal you…will you let me?" Her mouth was wide with shock and she bit her lip thoughtfully before giving him a barely decipherable nod.

Her face morphed into happiness and then embarrassment at his need to heal her. Andre must have damaged her internally he was sure; but that was easily remedied but he would have to work up to that. He was positive that she might not be too receptive to his bloody finger probing inside her with his healing blood, not unless she was prepared.

"How…what do you need to do?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Sookie, min söta flicka. I can heal the bite marks with my saliva and by rubbing a little of my blood on your wounds, are you ready?" A dark part of him was going to enjoy licking the healed blood from her wounds, but he clamped down on his beast.

He pulled her up to a sitting position, ready to remove her clothing. "May I?" She gave him a nervous nod.

Pulling the lace slip over her head, he tried to hide his disgust as he found bite marks not only all over her breasts but on her stomach and shoulders. He had already seen the ones on her thighs; they were hard to miss when he was crouched in front of her. She had over thirty fang marks including her neck and wrists, which explained why she was so weak. It was hardly surprising that she was so lightheaded from not eating properly, but if she had been near drained and then not nourished her body sufficiently in order to replace that blood, she would be seriously close to her body shutting down.

Laying her back down on the bed, he noticed that Sookie had closed her eyes and was frozen in place.

"Relax Sookie, I am not going to harm you, I promise." She let the tension out of her muscles and took a deep breath.

Starting with her wrist, Eric lapped at the ragged puncture wounds. The blood had formed a scab but it was obvious that this was a recent injury and that Andre had made no effort to be gentle or heal her. As the dry blood softened, he could taste her more fully and was blown away with the sensation on his tongue. He lapped again and felt the same jolt of pleasure from just this tiny wound and kissed the healed skin as moved on to her upper arm, where she had another bite at the junction of her underarm. Repeating the action on he other arm, he trailed soft kisses to her neck, scenting her jugular where a particularly severe fang wound was.

Sookie's mouth was open and she was panting from his ministrations. The faint scent of the start of her arousal tainted the air, making him pleased that he could give her some pleasure out of this situation.

Once again he lapped at the scab causing it to soften and bleed once more and he couldn't help but groan at the sheer euphoria that Sookie's blood caused to fire up in him. He had to fight to restrain himself from plunging his fangs and his cock into her…this was meant to be therapeutic, not sexual. But fuck, how could licking the most delicious tasting blood from Sookie Stackhouse, _not_ be sexual. Reining himself in, he lapped again at the two wounds on her neck and didn't fail to notice that Sookie was looking at him with wide eyes.

Was she enjoying this, or was she frightened? "Is this OK Sookie? Am I hurting you?"

"Ah…no, no…please…carry on." Good, he was satisfied to know she was enjoying it, as he didn't want to hear that she was frightened of him.

Once he had sealed and healed the wounds on her neck, he moved slowly down her chest. Her breasts were still a fairly good size, but he remembered how great they looked in _that_ dress as they spilled over the scoop neckline looking all soft and lickable. They were still soft and lickable but there was less volume due to her dramatic weight loss. He moved down her body, licking the scabs and using his fangs to cut his tongue and lave blood over the more deep wounds.

She had a deep puncture wound on one of her areolas that looked angry and painful, she had been bitten savagely here and he could only imagine how much pain she must still be in. He had to suppress a growl, the more he thought about her mistreatment, the angrier he got and also, the more he licked at her nipples and the swells of her breasts, the more aroused she got…he could smell it. He was excited about the sex they would have once she was free from this hellhole and fully healed, but now, healing her was satisfying enough for Eric.

"Sookie, you taste wonderful, so sweet. Let me pleasure you as I heal you." He moved down her body to where she had some deep scratches and a few bites on her stomach and her pubic bone.

"Yesss!" She hissed out breathily.

When he reached her bare pubic bone, he trailed his tongue over the wound there and was pleasantly surprised that Sookie was quivering in pleasure at his touch. He imagined that she hadn't had such pleasure during her time here, maybe even never before. Delving a little lower, he found her clit and began to tease the sensitive nub with the end of his tongue, then lapped at her folds that were glistening with arousal.

A breathy moan escaped Sookie and her hands came up to weave into his hair, tugging it slightly. He loved having his hair played with during sex and this was no exception, the sounds she was making, combined with her fondling was driving him crazy. His cock was aching to be touched, so he reached down and palmed himself as he lapped at Sookie's clit. He sliced his tongue on his fangs and lapped all around her labia and down to the several bites where her femoral artery was.

"Oh God, Eric!" Sookie was writhing now and he thought it best to heal her internally whilst she was close to orgasm. That way, she would notice the initial pain of his entry less.

Eric pricked a finger and slid it gently between her slick folds causing Sookie to moan out louder as he moved his finger all around inside her, feeling for tears. There were quite a few, which meant that she was not aroused or relaxed when she had been penetrated, which was consistent with his suspicions that she was assaulted. Glancing down to her anus, he noticed that she was sore and split there too and he cursed that fucking Andre for subjecting Sookie to what could have been a very pleasurable experience, but for her it must have been excruciating and degrading.

Very tentatively, he rimmed her tight hole with a second finger that he had pierced on his fangs until he was satisfied that she was comfortable enough to go further. She was panting and he could feel her climax building and stroked himself slowly. He withdrew his finger from her pussy but replaced it with his tongue and furiously lapped at her as he reopened the wound on the finger at her ass and gently inserted it into her tight opening. There was inflammation and damage to the normally smooth walls of her anus from where she had been roughly taken without preparation, so he smeared his blood around the channel, eliciting a whimper of ecstasy from Sookie.

Her responses made his cock rock hard and he only wished that they were together under better circumstances and in his home. He fully intended to show Sookie every pleasure there was to be had in the acts of making love and fucking. She deserved to be adored and pleasured at every opportunity. As if on cue, when he sucked on her nub, she began to spasm violently, so he withdrew his finger from her rear and used both hands to grip her backside, holding her close to his face.

"Ah! Eric! Oh God…" Releasing her buttocks and pulling his face away from her dripping pussy, he licked his lips and gave her a laviscious grin.

"Better?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded eagerly, her gaze fixed on him hungrily as her stomach muscles quivered with aftershocks from her orgasm.

In an instant she was pulling him down to her mouth and kissing him deeply. Their tongues entwined and caressed each others languidly and when she reached down to grab his erection through the woollen fabric of his pants whilst tonguing his fangs, he almost ejaculated. He growled and moaned along with Sookie, her kiss was amazing. Her mouth tasted as sweet as her pussy and he couldn't help but suck on her tongue and pierce it with his fangs.

The fresh flow of blood in our mouths was pure ecstasy and suddenly he felt the need to be deep inside her.

"Let me make love to you Sookie, I want to feel your muscles gripping my cock, milking me…_please my lover_." Holy fuck! What was this woman doing to me? He wanted her like he'd never wanted another, the frenzied need to be inside her had caused his restraint to evaporate and was now replaced with his need to scent her, mark her and claim her as his. He wanted to wipe away all the traces of that cunt Andre and replace it with his own.

"Take me Eric, I want you…" Their mouths clashed together, kissing frantically. With one swift move, he flipped them and so Sookie was on top, this way she'd have control and not associate what she had suffered in the past, with what they were doing now.

Fuck, she was perfect for him. Gods help him, when she is restored to health, just looking at her body is going to be his undoing…touching her, fucking her, making love to her is going to kill him, he was sure. He needed this woman now.

"Are you sure you are up to this little one?" He asked as he leaned up to lave her nipple. She didn't answer verbally, but the action of her undoing his pants to free his straining cock said it all.

She looked down at the beast that was roaring to get inside her and gasped.

"Oh wow! That's a monster…so…big!" The compliment wasn't a new one, but coming from Sookie's sexy mouth was a blissful stroke to his ego.

If she said anything else, he didn't hear it. She lowered herself agonisingly slowly, the slickness from her earlier orgasm lubricating the way. Amazingly she took me in to herself right to the hilt and my hands tightening in excruciating pleasure as she gripped me internally, causing me to shout out. Gripping her hips to steady her, he was ready to move her up slowly and carefully, as he was pretty sure that he was bigger than Andre by some considerable margin and was wary of hurting her just healed body.

"Fuck Sookie! So tight, so perfect…" If that wasn't enough sensation overload, she raised herself up on her knees and slid back down, arching her back in pleasure. The feeling of her tight, hot vaginal muscles gripping his cock was just pure rapture. He wanted to be buried in this woman from dusk 'til dawn, seven days a week.

At this rate he wasn't going to last. His stamina was legendary but with Sookie he felt like an adolescent about to prematurely ejaculate. Gripping the sheets of the bed with his clawed fingers, he used all his restraint to hold on 'til she climaxed, which was luckily nearly upon her. Eric could feel her clenching around him and her moans, coupled with her rapid breathing indicated that she was going to explode any minute.

He was done for when she reached down and rubbed her clit and his balls exploded his seed inside her. His cock hardened exponentially and Sookie cried out, collapsing on top of him, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as her body spasmed and writhed around his still erect cock.

"Eric, bite me…_please_…do it!" Without hesitation, he sank my fangs as painlessly as possible into her shoulder, making sure not to take more than a sip. She couldn't spare any more than that and as much as her blood was nectar on his tongue, he refused to make her any weaker than she already was.

"Take my blood Sookie, be _mine_." Slicing his wrist open with his bloody fangs, he held it to her, the sincerity of his need to possess her shining earnestly in my eyes.

"Yes Eric, make me yours." As she lapped at his blood, causing another orgasm to build, the door burst open, wrenching its hinges from the frame.

It was Andre, his eyes wild with fury as he saw me buried balls deep in Sookie, her mouth sucking at his wrist.

With fury he dived at them as he roared. "NO!"

But before he could strike, Sookie held up her hands in defence and the room was consumed by light causing both vampires in the room to drop like rocks. Eric struggled to his feet, resisting the simulated daylight that myseteriously erupted from Sookie's hands and pinned Andre to the floor with his foot on his throat.

The younger vampire's skin was blistering and smoking, but Eric seemed unaffected for the time being. He turned to Sookie and gazed at her with fascinated admiration and a wicked smile.

"Getting you out of here, _my little fairy_, may be easier than I thought."


	2. Story update

**Slave to Love by princessbrigant – merge with Fatal Attraction by michellesbelles**

Dear Readers

My good friend and author michellesbelles asked me to adopt her story 'Fatal Attraction' some months ago. After a good amount of discussion, we decided that it would be a perfect merge with my one-shot 'Slave to Love', so I've been working on putting them together for a while now.

It's taken some time as I've been devoted to my other stories and I wanted to make sure they merged well and I think I'm coming close to getting them posted.

The thing is, due to the content – and those who know both stories will understand, it's at risk at being in breach of FF regs. I would hate for it to just be pulled down, so I've decided to post it entirely on my WordPress blog under the princessbrigant name.

I'm sorry if that's a spanner in the works for those of you who don't know WP, but it's definitely mature content and for those who aren't easily offended by more gratuitous material.

Look out for it within the next week – the link to my WP page can be found on my profile.

Thanks for reading and continuing to support my writing.

PBx


End file.
